Kiley Matthews
by DauntlessEverdeen
Summary: Kiley Matthews the daughters of Jeanine Matthews is afraid she doesnt live up to her mothers standards but what happens when she takes her apitude test and gets some interresting results will she stay in erudite? This is one year after Tris switched to dauntless and its Hectors turn to choose! He meets kiley but does kiley and Hector become more then friends? REVIEW PLEASE !
1. Chapter 1

**(hey guys this is my first fanfic so im very excited to see how it goes ! i love divergent and i really wanted to develope Hector in it more so the story is based on my OC Kiley (i wanted to spell it differently the Kylie) who is the daughter of Jeanine Matthews and is in erudite. Kiley and hector will meet in the story and might develope more then a friendship ;) The story takes place one year after Tris joins dauntless and the story will also have other characters such as four,Lynn,Shauna,Zeke,Christina,peter and some of my own characters! Please review i would love to know what you think and if i should continue with the story or not! Thanks ;) xx)**

**Chapter 1: Aptitude test**

**Kiley P.O.V**

I wake up before me alarm goes off,the sun spilling through the window,my blonde hair scattered across the pillow as I lie on my back gazing up at the ceiling its the only part of my room not covered up with biology or chemistry posters or _interesting_ facts on the history of the other factions.

I sit up and run my fingers through my waist length hair and look around my room,most of my belongings in my room are blue as it is my factions colour main colour. I look over and my study desk that is pilled high with sheets of paper and textbooks.

I get up and stretch out my arms and let out a yawn. I suddenly feel the nerves building in my stomach when i remember what day it is,how did i let it slip my mind even for a second,today is the day i take my aptitude test. I know that if i dont get Erudite my mother will be furious,everyone expects me to take after her and take over being leader of Erudite when she becomes tp old. Yeah that's right Jeanine Matthews is my _mommy_ and i am her only daughter Kiley Matthews. Its not something i like to brag about. I dont wanna be the new Erudite leader I don't fit into Erudite,then again i don't know wear i fit in.

I walk over to my wardrobe and open it up revealing row after row of different shades of blue and some black and whites to leave a bit of variety.I select a black skater skirt and a blue long sleeve netted top and my favorite pair of blur converse i put on my clothes tucking my top into my skirt which hits around my mid-thigh. I brush my hair free and part it down the middle clipping some of the shorted bits back out of my face. I like leaving it down it means i can show of my electric blonde hair which is probably the only thing i inherited from her.

I take a look at myself in the mirror and i have to admit i don't look that bad. As always the blue makes my piercing blue eyes pop I out line my eyes with black liquid eye liner and colour my lashes in with mascara. I put on my glasses,over all im quiet pleased with my handy work i give one last look at myself in the mirror and with a grin i walk out of my room,closing the door behind me.

I brush my teeth and run down three flights of stairs,the house is so peaceful with my mom already gone to work. I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple and my book bag and skip out the door slamming the door behind me and locking it.

I don't feel so nervous anymore now that im outside. My best friend Taryn is just coming out her front door she is wearing a white and blue dress her short chocolate-brown hair is also down,she has her glasses on and her book bag is on one shoulder. She greets me with her warm smile

"Morning Ky! all ready for the test ?"

I grin "Yeah feeling a little nervous what about you?"

Shes walks beside me looking down at her feet she is silent for a few minutes before she says "yeah im terrified..."

I give a nervous laugh and we continue on towards our school were the tests are being held we walk in silence we both have a lot to think about.

We arrive at school and when i push in the door a wave of nerves hit me this is now so real. We walk into the hall and i can sence Taryn in scared aswell. I look around at all the colours i see the grey abnegation sitting silently together looking down at their hands _i definitely wouldn't fit in there_ i think to myself.

Beside abnegation is amity in red and yellow who are always smiling and so lively playing music and singing _to peaceful for a girl like me _i think

Beside amity is candor in white and black who are all laughing loudly and talking spreading gossip as usual and then i see them, laughing and messing sitting on tables talking and teasing _the dauntless_ in black i think to myself they look so free and alive I watch them in awe. I feel Taryn pulling on my arm I look away from dauntless and look at my friend

"Come on Come onnnnnnnnnnn! Adam and Jake saved us seats"

I shrug and begin to walk over towards the sea of blue all with their heads stuck in books or newspapers. Many are to ingroced in what they are reading to acknowledge us but some give us a nod or a smile. I sit down beside Adam who gives me a huge grin and looks at me with those big green eyes

"Hey kiddo! how are you feeling?"

I laugh "First of don't call me 'kiddo' okay gumdrop? and second im terrified!"

He laughs and smiles "Sorry sugarplum! yeah same here we will be okay"

He nods as if also reassuring himself. I roll my eyes and smile at him. I look across the table at Jake I give him a cheeky wink and a grin I can see him grin he flicks back his dark blonde hair out of his blue eyes to give me a dazzling smile. Taryn and Adam laugh,I don't know how im going to be able to leave my best friends behind.

A young woman dressed i gray from abnegation walks into the room she call out two girls from abnegation,two girls from candor,a boy and a girl from amity,two boys from dauntless and Taryn and Adam from erudite. I wish them well and hug them both before I sit back down. I look back over at jake who i dont even think noticed Adam and Taryn leave he has his head stuck in a geography book I look at him in awe hes so smart and loves learning i have no doubt in my mind he will stay in erudite.

I take out my english book from my bag and try to concentrate or at least look like im interested in reading it i look over the top of my book at the amity a group of girls braiding each others hair with out a care in the world. I take a look at the group of girls in candor all gossiping and chatting. I envy these people I look at my faction not quiet in disgust but close enough to it they all sit their reading books and papers not even lifting there heads to admire the world around them. I'm the complete opposite of my faction, I crave adventure and danger,these people crave knowledge they live of facts and will ask anything to receive more information.

"Kiley Matthews, Erudite!" I sit up straighter when i hear my name,Jake was called in the group before me. This is it time to see where i belong. I get up and begin to walk towards the woman in red and yellow. As im passing a group of dauntless i hear one of them say

"It's a pity she's erudite..."

The other dauntless laugh and cheer on the boy. I blush and turn around i decide to give the boy a wink and smile. This makes the boy blush and the other dauntless boys cheer and whistle. I laugh and walk over to the woman in red and yellow still smiling.

As I wait to go into the testing room i think about the boy with sandy blonde hair and warm brown eyes that would make any girls heart melt and that smile oh my god...

I am woken out of my day-dream when the woman tells us we can go in. I walk into the dimly lit room with just a chair and a few computers and machines around. The woman by the chair greets me with a smile

"hey im tori i will be monitoring your test today"

I smile back "okay dokie"

Tori laughs "I never thought id hear an erudite say 'okay dokie' before"

I laugh thinking to myself_ some of us arent meant to stay in the faction we were born in for a reason_

_"_Here drink this! don't even bother asking questions because i wont answer just drink it please!"

I drink down the clear liquid in one go and relax my head back closing my eyes

***************PAGE BREAK***************************

I wake up and look at Tori who seems a little worried

"uhhhhh Tori is everything okay?"

shes shakes her head violently "NO no no no"

"WHAT ?"

She looks at me "your results were inconclusive!"

"Tori ? what do you mean my results were inconclusive?" i begin to feel worried

"you got four different results Abnegation,Erudite,Candor and Dauntless you don't fit into a catagory...they call it _Divergent"_

I sit there shell-shocked I have heard my mother talk about divergents before and i know she wants them dead

"KILEY! KILEY! listen to me no one can find out about this! ill put erudite into your results record. It's not safe for you in erudite you can't stay there"

"OH MY GOD TORI THERE GONNA KILL ME!" I Scream

"SHHHHHHH! NO there not no one is gonna kill you okay kiley i want you to be brave..." she gives me a serious look and i know what she means

"okay okay thank you for your time tori"

shes laughs slightly "Your abnegation is showing...kiley dont let your mother find out..."

"Dont worry i wont trust me" I nod and smile and leave the room only to bump into my brown eyed dauntless boy.

**(Thanks for reading! please review so i can no if i should continue or not and any advise you have will be taken on board! Oh and sorry for the spelling :/!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting Hector**

He was standing there in front of me the boy from dauntless i must look like such a fool standing there staring at him but when a boy looks like that you a girl cant help but stare. He was looking at me with those big brown eyes i realised he was talking

"uhh sorry what did you say"

He laugh and I blush he sees me blushing a grins

"I came to apologize for saying that stuff earlier i wasnt much of a gentlemen was i ?"

I laugh loudly "wait a second are you apologizing or is this another reason for you to talk to me"

I grin at him while im saying it and he turns a light shade of scarlet which makes me grin turn into a smirk

"So im guessing by the colour of your face you meant the second one?"

"Wow are you sure your not Dauntless or candor ? for an erudite your awfully confident"

I smirk at him "I'm kiley and you are ?"

"Hector"

_His name is Hector it fits him perfectly it's so strong and dauntless but yet as a warming ring to it i like it i like it a lot_

_"_Awesome name"

He grins like i just said yes to marrying him

"Thanks i like your name to it suits you perfectly"

I must look confused by what he says because he then he begins to tell me what he means

"The name kiley sounds beautiful,smart,brave and more and you are all of those things and more"

I blush a deep scarlet "You think im beautiful?"

"The most beautiful girl ive ever seen if we had girls looking like you around dauntless they would have to rename it heaven"

I giggle "Never no Hector you just might have girls like that in Dauntless very soon"

I give him a wink and he grins widely

"I do hope so"

We say are goodbyes and i follow all the erudite out of the school before we round the turn to head back to the erudite headquarters I stop when i see the train coming i watch all the dauntless jump and shout and run along the side of the train and jump on i smile to myself wondering if that might be me someday

"Kiley ? earth to kiley ?"

"What ? sorry" Taryn is standing in front of me waving her hand she laughs and i frown

"SO! whose mr hottie you were talking to ?"

"mr hottie ? really?"

"ohh come on dont avoid the question! what his name ? dauntless right? is he single? did he flirt with you?"

" WOW Taryn you sure you didn't get candor in there you ask a lot of questions and are very noisy" i pretend to make a look of disgust at her

she laughs "guess you're not gonna tell me so ? what will i do with you Mrs Kiley Jeanine Matthews?"

"Oh don't use my full name that's not fair don't be a bitch"

shes laughs and skips into her house "see yeah tomorrow doll face" she calls

I smile to myself _yeah see you tomorrow Taryn_

I open the door to find my mother standing waiting for me a bolt of fear runs through me when she says

"Hello Kiley take a seat we need to talk about your aptitude result"

**Hey guys please review because i dont know if i should continue! Sorry this chapter was short i would love some chapter ideas that would mean a lot **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My Mother**

I try not to show my fear and play it cool, I place my book bag by the table and take a seat my mother sits across me a look of action on her face

"kiley i no we spoke briefly about your test before and how i thought you would get on"

She pauses briefly as if waiting for me to say something i sit silently but give her a nod to tell her to continue

"I no you shouldnt speak to anyone of your result...but im your mother"

"Mom im not allowed tell anyone its private"

Her eyes sharpen "Its not against the law to tell me kiley !"

"I no! but i want to keep it to myself"

"FINE! but let me tell you one thing young lady im hosting the ceremony tomorrow and i don't want any surprises don't embarrass me or make any stupid decisions okay?"

I look down at the table and nod holding my tongue of giving her a smart comment "okay" i simply say. I tell her im tired and need to rest she's doesn't question it and lets me to bed.

I go into my room and tie my hair up in a bun i start by removing my make up and then brush my hair free I take of my clothes and hang them back up in my wardrobe. I put on a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top. I look around my room one more time before getting into bed there's nothing i will really miss its all my mothers stuff trying to help me to turn out like her.

I get into my bed and smile to myself i think about Hector and how perfect he is i wonder will we see each other tomorrow i lie awake daydreaming about me and Hector walking hand in hand around dauntless headquarters. I slowly drift off to sleep replaying my conversation with Hector in my head. I think im falling for him.

Hector's P.O.V

I sit in the pit hanging out with Lynn and Shauna my sisters Zeke Shauna's boyfriend,Four and Tris there also going out Christina and Will are here to and so is my friends luke and Stewart there all talking about tomorrow and the choosing ceremony but all i can think about is kiley, shes so beautiful...

"Hec? Hector !"

Im brought back to earth by the sound of my sister Shauna's voice i roll my eyes

"What ?!"

"i was talking to james and michael earlier on and we had a great chat about today"

she smirks at me and i know where this is going the told her about kiley

"So? whats her name?" states Lynn smirking

I roll my eyes not even going to try lie

"Kiley Matthews"

"WHAT ? dude you never told us she was the daughter of jeanine matthews the _leader _of erudite" says luke surprisenly

I shrug "i didn't think it mattered"

Tris says "yeah ive seen her she's stunning"

Luke and Stewart nod "she's very fit" nods Stewart. I glare at him Zeke laughs back off she's Hec's woman. everyone erupts laughing i shake my head laughing at the comment. I get a text from my mom

"~you should go to bed you have a big day tomorrow. night my brave boy i love you 3"

I smile down at my phone and begin to stand everyone looks at me

"Hey sorry guys big day tomorrow i gotta get some rest also moms orders" i wave the phone at them and wave good-bye

I make my way down the dark tunnels to my family's apartment and unlock the door i know mom is working late so i make my way to bed i throw myself onto my messed up bed. I lie there in the silence thinking about tomorrow i know im gonna pick dauntless i was born dauntless i was born brave.

I drift off to sleep dreaming of kiley and what i hope happens tomorrow i think to myself _god Hector what has this girl done to you, you only met her today and now your can't get her out of your head _ I smirk to myself and fall asleep.

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Choosing Ceremony**

**Kiley P.O.V**

I wake up to the sound of the birds singing outside my window, I suddenly feel the butterflies in my stomach today is the day I choose what faction I want to spend the rest of my life in I take deep breaths to calm myself its two hours before the choosing ceremony and my mother has already left I remember briefly our conversation last night _don't embarrass me and don't make any stupid decisions._

I shake it of and get out of bed. I wake to my wardrobe and take out a brand new blue dress that hits just below my mid-thigh. I put on my black converse hoping my mother will see and it will send her a message _black for dauntless_. I brush my hair and clip back the short little bits at each side of my face and I put on my best diamond earrings. I wipe my face and don't put any make up on. I put on my glasses and head down stairs.

I grab an apple and look around my house one more time. I don't think ill miss anything. I run quickly back upstairs and take one last look at my room, on my bed side table I notice my silver erudite chain my mother got me for my birthday I pick it up and put it on as a token to remember her and my home.

I walk down stairs and I walk quickly out the door fighting back tears for some strange reason but I know it is time I moved on. I lock the door and put the key in my pocket to keep safe I hear Adam calling "Hey Ky!" I can see he has a few tear stains on his face he must feel the same I instantly hug him tight and he hugs me back digging his head into my neck "Its going to be okay" I whisper.

We part and wipe are teary faces and nod at each other "Were such babies crying" states Adam I laugh "yeah I guess we will see each other no matter wear we end up okay" he nods at me and I feel relief that we will hopefully.

**Hectors P.O.V**

I wake up to Lynn shaking me "Get up you idiot!?" she shakes me violently. "I'm getting up I'm getting up!" I state "good! don't make me come back in here and throw water on top of your head" I laugh and sit up, I get out of bed and head to the shower standing in the hot water _I am brave I am dauntless_ I think to myself. I turn of the water and smile to myself.

I get dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans and black high-tops all new I put on my new black jacket as well. I look very dauntless as always, by now my hair is almost dry but I get the hair dryer and dry it fully then I gel and flick it up. I smirk to myself in the mirror _I'm sexy and I know it. _"HECTOR! Come on will you god you spend longer doing your hair then I do" I roll my eyes "Coming Shauna!" I call back I look at my room _ill be back _I think to myself.

I head down stairs where Tris, Four, Zeke, Lynn, Shauna and my mom are waiting. They cheer when they see me and my mom comes up and hugs me "ohhhh my brave brave boy you know I love you know matter what right? What ever you choose I will always love you" I smile at her "I no mom I love you to" . "I MADE PANCAKES! Come on" I walk into the kitchen and sit beside Tris.

Once I've finished we all head out to here the train is we wait with everyone else, you can feel the excitement from everyone, the train starts coming and people begin running, I run after my mom who jumps into the second cart, I jump in after her. I look out at the city as we go by and I think about Kiley and I wonder if she will change faction if she does I pray it is dauntless. The time has gone by so fast when I hear people getting up and shouting people begin to jump off. I feel the adrenaline I always do when its time to jump, I jump of the train and keep running and jumping releasing my energy.

We slow when we come to the entrance and I look around at the other factions amity are all talking and giggling, candor are all talking loudly as always, abnegation stand quietly looking down at there feet not even whispering and then there erudite _Kiley, Kiley where are you? _"Hey Dude?" Stewart stands behind me "looking for Blondie I see" he winks at me and I smirk back. He points "there she is!" I turn and look to see Kiley standing in the erudite line talking to other people and as if she knows she's being watched she turns around and looks straight at me, my heart rate goes up _wow damn that girl is fine. _She smiles at me and I give her a wink and a smile her smile widens.

**Please Review it means a lot ****J**** xx**


End file.
